Primal Urges
by ForgottenInTheRush
Summary: Prompt: Temptation Pairing: Hermione/Bill Theme: New Years Bill, separated from Fleur, seeks out work companion Hermione Granger on New years Eve, a night no one should spend alone. Warnings: Smut, PWP,


ANIMAL LUST/ PRIMAL URGES

Prompt: Temptation

Pairing: Hermione/Bill

Theme: New Years

Hermione was sitting on her couch, alone, on the 31st of December. There was a bottle of Firewhiskey on the coffee table in front of her. There was a far-away look on her face, as she clutched a tumbler of whiskey in her hand.

"Bill..." she moaned, the word barely slipping from her lips. Hermione's head dropped back onto the sofa and her hand slipped down to her skirt.

"'Mione?" a voice called from the entrance hall.

Hermione started, quickly sitting up, spilling a little whiskey on her shirt as she hurriedly tugged down her skirt. "Oh, shi-" she said, ineffectually wiping at the damp patch on her shirt. "Yeah," she called out to the voice.

"Hey, 'Mione," said Bill walking into the living room. "Thought I'd come join you. No one should be alone on New Years," He took a seat on the couch next to her, unaware of her face bright red with embarrassment.

"Oh, hi Bill, thanks," she said, busying herself getting another glass for Bill.

"How you been?" he asked, casually looking over the pictures on the mantelpiece.

"Yeah, good, good. You?" she asked, still flustered, returning with two shots of firewhiskey.

"I've been great. Work's going really well, no particularly difficult curses, or obscure for that matter. Not like in Egypt. It's great to be back home. Hey, why haven't you been coming round? Mum says you're still welcome," Bill seemed to have no such trouble communicating.

"Oh, I...I've been busy," she said, not meeting his eyes. There was no way he was going to find out the real reason: that Hermione couldn't control herself around him. Her small crush had developed into a monstrous attraction that left Hermione tongue-tied and breathless around the handsome cursebreaker. It had developed during their time working together in Egypt, making Hermione awkward around Bill when they were working in the small crypts and chambers. It had only become this extreme when Bill had returned home to work in London and Hermione saw him every day, either at work or at the Burrow. He seemed to be wherever she was.

"Really? With what? You haven't been staying late at work,"

"Um...it's personal," she lied

"Oh, uh, ok," said Bill, giving her an odd look before turning back to the photographs. "Who's this?" he asked, indicating a photo of Hermione with another boy.

"Oh," Hermione grinned, "That's my cousin. He's the only other magical member of my family,"

"Really, that's interesting," said Bill, smiling in relief.

"I suppose," said Hermione.

"Hermione, have you ever fallen in love?"

She turned suddenly and stared at Bill.

"I know you and Ron had a thing, but was it love?"

"I don't think so. If what I feel now is love, what I had with Ron wasn't even like," she said. The instant it was out of her mouth, she clapped her hands over her mouth, blushing furiously

"What you feel now?" asked Bill, interest piqued.

"Uh, nothing," said Hermione hurriedly before dashing from the room.

Bill followed the rapidly retreating witch to her bedroom. He stood outside her shut door and listened to her pacing.

"Oh shit shit shit!" she muttered. "Oh Merlin, what will he think...Shit! Oh my God, he has to know, he's not dumb. Why else would he ask that? And I had to go and open my big mouth – DAMN!"

"'Mione?" Bill called through the closed door, "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Oh...uh...no?" she squeaked, unconvincingly. Bill. In her bedroom. After what she just said. Shit.

Bill opened the door and slipped in, shutting it behind him. He'd left his drink in the other room, and his hands awkwardly fiddled, wondering what to do.

"Look, Mione, I don't know what to say. I mean, Fleur..." he trailed off.

"Oh Merlin. Fleur!" cried the young witch. She'd completely forgotten Fleur.

"No, Hermione, not like that," said Bill, rushing to her and taking her hands.

She looked at him, bewilderment clear on her face. "I'm sorry," she stuttered out, tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

"What I meant was that since Fleur I didn't think anyone could love me. I'm an animal Hermione!" he said the pain evident on his face.

His statement turned her on more than Ron ever had. An animal. Mmm.

"I'm sorry, I know it must have been hard. The divorce I mean. But you're not an animal Bill. Not, at least in the way you think you are," Hermione blushed. "Bill, I love you, and I don't care that you're a werewolf. I love you,"

Bill looked up at her, "You do?"

Hermione ducked her head, hiding her face beneath her hair. "I know it's stupid, and you could never love me..."

Bill put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up. "Hermione, that's not true," he said, simply before kissing her lightly on the mouth. He pulled back and looked at her. "I want to love you,"

Hermione gasped and pulled Bill back down onto her lips. They kissed for a little while before Hermione pulled back. "What do you mean you _want _to love me?"

Bill grinned at her tone before sobering, "Hermione, I can't. I simply can't. I'm sorry,"

She pulled further back and stared at Bill incredulously, tears welling up in her eyes. "Why not?" she all but sobbed.

"'Mione. I'm an animal-"

"No Bill," she said, cutting him off, "Stop saying that. It's not true. Not in the least. Bill, let yourself have control over the beast inside. Live your life for who you are not what you are. Do not let what Greyback did to you all those years ago stop you from being true to yourself!"

Bill looked back at her astounded, trying to take in all that she said. "'Mione." That was all. No more words were needed. He reached down and kissed her ready mouth. He kissed her more and more, delving deeper each time, until they felt like they were joined at the soul. Bill started kissing down her neck, moving her collar aside to get to the pale, white skin. His teeth grazed her skin and Hermione's pulse raced as her arousal swelled.

Soon they were tangled up on her bed. Bill tugged her shirt over her head, completely ignoring the buttons.

"Wow, 'Mione," he said, barely above a whisper.

"What?" she asked, sitting up.

He had never really noticed her breasts before and he stared hungrily at the sight before him. She blushed prettily and grabbed his head and kissed him lustfully. Hermione pressed herself into him, running her nails down his back. They pulled off their clothes without much more thought. Bill lifted her legs up, resting her calves on his shoulders. He slid into her, filling her completely. She cried out sharply, unused to such a feeling. Bill pulled out slightly and surged back into her, eliciting a loud moan from the young witch. He drove into her again and again, until they both came, calling out each other's names to the skies and collapsing on the bedspread.

She trailed her nails through the sweat on his back as they panted in time during the most perfect post-coital moment they had each experienced. "Bill,"

"Mmm?" he replied.

"You really are an animal" she sighed as the clock struck twelve.

**A/N – if you like it let me know, and click the button below!**


End file.
